evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur
The Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur is one of the robots created by Dr. Zomboss in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was used by him to fight the players in Jurassic Marsh, Modern Day, and Arena. History ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' The Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur was first introduced by Dr. Zomboss in Jurassic Marsh - Day 32 as a boss. The players had to use Bonk Choys, Chard Guards, Primal Peashooters, Primal Wall-nuts, Perfume-shrooms, and Primal Potato Mines to fight Zomboss and his Jurassic Zombie army. After Zomboss was defeated, the robot collapsed, and its left eye fell out. When he teleported away, the players earned a Jurassic Marsh trophy (a money bag when replayed) as a reward. Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur also returned to Jurassic Marsh - Day 42 as an extra boss. The players had to use Endurians, Guacodiles, Primal Peashooters, Perfume-shrooms, and Parsnips to battle Dr. Zomboss. Zomboss upgraded this Zombot by summoning fewer dinosaurs, but more powerful Jurassic zombies. After he was defeated, the players had rewarded a money bag. In Modern Day - Day 34, after the game picked the Jurassic Marsh boss fight, Dr. Zomboss resent the dinosaur robot on the lawn. The players had to use shadow plants (Moonflowers, Nightshades, Shadow-shrooms, Dusk Lobbers, and Grimroses) to fight him. Zomboss used the same tactics from Jurassic Marsh - Day 32. After he is defeated, the players earned a Waffle Taco (a money bag when replayed) as a reward. It also returned to Arena as a boss in Dazey Chain's Boss Fight Tournament with infinite health. After it was defeated in each phase, the Players earned 10000 points. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' The Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur also returned in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes is a Science Pet Zombie card of Brainy class. It costs 7, its rarity is Triassic - Legendary, its strength and health are 6 and 7 respectively. Its trait is Bullseye, which allows it to fire its laser to the Plant Heroes without charging the Block meter. When the zombie players draw a card, it summons a history zombie. Additionally, the zombie warrior woman pilots it instead of Zomboss. Appearance The Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur takes the form of the dinosaur, possibly from the Sauropoda, due to its long neck. It has yellow eyes. Dr. Zomboss is encased in a glass tank with a purple antenna on it. In Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, it has two arms, which makes it more identical to a T-Rex. Zombies and Dinosaurs summoned Like the Zombot Dark Dragon, it roars to summon zombies and dinosaurs: Zombies ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' *Jurassic Zombie *Jurassic Conehead *Jurassic Buckethead *Jurassic Fossilhead *Amberhead Zombie *Jurassic Bully *Jurassic Rockpuncher *Jurassic Imp *Jurassic Gargantuar ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' *Primordial Cheese Shover *Kite Flyer *Mustache Monument *Wormhole Gatekeeper *Orchestra Conductor *Valkyrie *Lost Colosseum *Zombie King *Chum Champion *Ra Zombie *Undying Pharaoh *Knight of the Living Dead *Dr. Spacetime *Tomb Raiser Zombie Dinosaurs *Raptor/Raiding Raptor *Stegosaurus/Stompadon *Pterodactyl *T-Rex *Ankylosaurus/Tankylosaurus *Mondo Bronto Other Attacks *Dr. Zomboss fires missiles from the robot's mouth, which can instantly kill a plant and deal splash damages to all other plants around it. *Dr. Zomboss uses its eye to fire a laser that can kill all plants and zombies in a lane. *Dr. Zomboss moves around to avoid damages from plants. Trivia *The Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur shares the same animations from the Zombot Dark Dragon. **Unlike the Zombot Dark Dragon, its lane clearing attack can never harm plants on the top row. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:War-Machines Category:Battlesuits Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Summoning Category:Time Travel Category:Teleportation Category:Elementals Category:Technology